Ford Escort Rally Car '98
|engine = WR-spec Cosworth YBT |displacement = 1993 cc |aspiration = Turbo |torque = 428.2 lb-ft (GT2) 361.6 lb-ft (GT3-GT6) |power = 460 BHP (GT2) 290 BHP (GT3-GT6) |pp = 473 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-GT6) |length = 4221 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1354 mm }} The Ford Escort Rally Car '98 is a Rally car produced by Ford. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. It also appears in Gran Turismo PSP. The car appears to be the #7 driven by Juha Kankkunen, who achieved a 4th place finish in the Drivers' Championship of the 1998 WRC season. In-game description "Taking over for Sainz, Kankkunen became the ace driver for Ford in this car." Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the Seattle 100 Miles Endurance, with a 50% chance to be awarded as the prize car. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable rally car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race in Arcade Mode on Grand Valley Speedway at normal level or higher. GT3 The player can win this car by winning the Tahiti Maze Rally Event, on the rally races section. GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning the Tour of Tahiti on Medium. Other than that, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Ford Escort Rally Car '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 195,272 Credits. It is a Level 10 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 200,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *Like many of the rally cars that made their transition from Gran Turismo 3 to Gran Turismo 4, the paint scheme on the vehicle was modified between the two games to remove any information about a specific rally: **The car that appears in-game is based on the #7 vehicle entered at the 1998 Rally Monte Carlo and driven by Juha Kankkunen. This is identifiable due to the "Lineltex" stickers above the number on the doors, and the red rally sticker on the hood. **The number plate on the front and back of the car in Gran Turismo 3 read "1 FMC". From Gran Turismo 4 onwards, this was changed to "R4 FMC", which is what the real car had. Strangely, unlike other rally cars, the plates were left uncensored from GT4 onwards instead of being rendered illegible. **Also, Finnish flags were added to both of the rear side windows. These are supposed to represent Juha Kankkunen and his co-driver at the time, Juha Repo. **In addition, beginning from Gran Turismo 5, the numbers on the side were completely removed, though the plate remained, identifying the specific chassis of the Escort Rally Car that was rendered for GT3 yet not the rally. *In early versions of GT2, the Escort Rally Car was instead the racing modification for the scrapped Escort GTi. Pictures Ford Escort Rally Car '98 (GT2).jpg|The Ford Escort Rally Car '98 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It lacks the driver number, and has different Michelin decals. Also, the "Escort" text on the windshield is much bigger compared to its appearances in the later games. Ford_Escort_Rally_Car_'98_(PS3).jpg|The Ford Escort Rally Car '98 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. As stated above, the driver number was removed. The "LinelTex" logos were also removed from the car. File:Efesrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Ford Escort Rally Car HD Gameplay Gran Turismo 3 - Ford Escort Rally Car - Swiss Alps (Rally Race) Gran Turismo 4 - Ford Escort Rally Car HD PS2 Gameplay Gran Turismo PSP - Cathedral Rocks Trail 1 Ford Escort Rally Car ('98) Gran Turismo 5 Ford Escort Rally Car '98 (PS3) Gran Turismo 6 Ford Escort Rally Car '98 (PS3) Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Ford Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Group A Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Level 10 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode